


For a Good Cause

by JDBloom



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDBloom/pseuds/JDBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Dalton!Seblaine one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Cause

Dalton's biggest event, second to their annual student/alumni dinner, is the Spring carnival hosted by the school. Whatever money is earned from the carnival goes to many different charities and local non-profit organizations in the community.

Sebastian Smythe still can't believe he volunteered to work the kissing booth. It was either that or help serve drinks. Yet as he looks around the crowded campus full of rides and various game booths, he has to admit that his booth seems to be the most popular. It wouldn't be so bad if the line was made up of guys, but instead it's made up hormonal teenage girls and a few daring mom's.

Trent passes by with a clipboard on his hand since he's in charge of monitoring. Trent grins at him when they make eye contact. Sebastian would flip him off if it weren't for the fact that the Dean of the School is eating a hot dog only a few feet away.

“Next,” he calls out in a bored voice and a pretty blue-eyed blond girl steps forward. “One dollar.”

She hands him a $5 with a coy smile. He sighs before leaning in and kissing the girl for fifteen seconds on the lips. When he pulls back and she's still standing there he raises an eyebrow.

“If you want to go again you're going to have to get back in line,” he says getting ready to call the next person.

“Maybe we can do this again... alone,” she suggests before slipping over a piece of paper with ten digits on it.

“Okay,” he says slowly, forcing himself from blurting out that he's not interested because she has a V where there should be a P.

Damn Trent and David and their stupid contract he unwillingly signed earlier that day. He would, _for the sake of the local animal shelter_ , not be rude or dismissive to his “clients” at the kissing booth. That meant making faces, gestures, or blowing them off if they tried to hit on him.

“Keep the change,” she adds with a wink before skipping away.

Sebastian takes the piece of paper as he calls out “next” and drops it on the floor underneath the counter where it joins a small pile of other numbers.

So it goes on for the next few hours until 1pm when Trent comes back and informs him he has a one hour break. Just as he put up his 'closed' sign up, he spots Blaine walking with Nick and Jeff.

“Blaine!” he calls out before grinning at the boy.

“Hey!” Blaine greets him cheerfully as he comes over to the kissing booth.

Sebastian leans over the counter. “How about a kiss?”

Blaine laughs, “Seems like you're closed at the moment.”

“I'll make an exception for you,” Sebastian shrugs. “I'll even make you a deal. Two kisses for $1.” Blaine shakes his head even though he is still smiling. “Come on, it's for a good cause.”

“I do love animals,” Blaine muses as he looks over at the poster the animal shelter had provided. A moment later he takes out two dollars from his back pocket and puts them on the counter. “I guess since it is for a good cause.”

Sebastian doesn't even care at the moment about the money or that there are children and parents all around them, he is finally going to kiss Blaine. He takes a deep breath, but then Blaine begins to walk back to where Nick and Jeff are waiting.

“Wait, I didn't even kiss you,” Sebastian calls out.

“Bye Sebastian.”

 _So close_ , he thinks as he takes the two dollars and puts them in the safe box.

* * *

“Are you being a bad boy, Blaine?” Sebastian asks with a grin as he watches Blaine down the contents in his red cup.

Blaine shakes his head. “No, just having fun.”

“I know some ways we could have fun.”

Blaine shakes his head again before taking Sebastian's drink from his hand. “I don't think I can trust your definition of fun.”

Sebastian laughs as Nick approaches the two.

“Oh no, Blaine! How much has he had to drink?” Nick asks as Blaine finishes Sebastian's drink and begins to dance where he's standing.

“I'm guessing more than he should have?” Sebastian tries to hold back his laugh.

Nick shakes his head. “I promised David I wouldn't let him get out of control. I should probably take him back to his room.”

“I'll help,” Sebastian volunteers immediately reaching out for Blaine who's swaying now more than dancing.

Nick stares at him uncertain before nodding and then they're both leading a stubborn Blaine out of the common room party.

“I haven't even sang anything!” Blaine protests as they step out into the night.

“You can sing when we get to your room,” Nick promises leading Blaine towards their dorm building. His phone begins to ring a second later and he answers it. “Yes? Oh fuck. No. All right, I'll be there in a few.” He hangs up before looking at Sebastian. “Can you please take care of Blaine? I have to go back to the party and stop Jeff from streaking through the Dalton campus.”

Sebastian laughs before nodding. “Of course, I'll take good care of Blaine.”

“Not that kind!” Nick shouts as he runs back the way they came from.

Sebastian helps Blaine inside the building before they begin climbing up the stairs to the second floor where Blaine's dorm room is. Blaine starts rambling about how cool a P!nk and Katy Perry mash up would be.

“Just think how good “Let's Get This Party Started” and “Last Friday Night” would sound together!” Blaine exclaims when they finally reach his door.

“Do you have your key?” Sebastian asks instead, waits for Blaine to nod and begin to search for it.

“Here it is!”

Sebastian watches as Blaine slides in the key into the door lock then stop. Blaine turns around before looking up at Sebastian. He simply looks back because Blaine's eye look wild despite their soft hazel color. The way they shine under the light makes it impossible to look away. He's caught by surprise as Blaine stands on his tiptoes to place a hand behind his neck to pull him down and kiss him. Both his mind and heart go crazy as he realizes what's happening. He kisses Blaine back for a few seconds more before Blaine pulls away.

He must still look surprised because Blaine smiles.

“I did pay for a kiss,” Blaine recalls.

Sebastian recovers quickly, although Blaine has already turned back to open his door. He's already turning the doorknob and pushing the door open.

“Actually you paid for two,” Sebastian reminds him.

He's ready this time, licking his lips and taking a step forward.

Blaine turns around with a smirk, “Then I guess you still owe me a kiss.”

Blaine closes his door and leaves Sebastian standing there on the hallway. After a moment he does a silent and quick happy dance before walking to his own dorm room on the other side of the building. He owes Blaine Anderson a kiss and boy does he plan on making it a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my folder for about a year now and I finally decided to just post it. Hope you enjoy!  
> JD Bloom


End file.
